


Beach Blues

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Beach Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack and Ianto’s alfresco encounter doesn’t go to plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



> Written for eerian_sadow’s prompt ‘Any, Any, "The sand is sticking to the lube!",’ at fic_promptly.

Sex on the beach was supposed to be hot, wasn’t it? 

Long past midnight, a sky full of stars, the full moon high overhead turning the world to silver, it was the perfect night. A warm breeze off the water ruffled their hair and played across their heated skin as they tugged each other’s clothes off, kissing messily, hands groping everywhere they could reach.

“Mine,” Jack growled, rolling over until he was on top, nipping at Ianto’s neck then sucking at the tender flesh, raising a love bite. Ianto grabbed at Jack’s hair, tugging in response, rolling them again until Jack was beneath him.

“Yours.” Teeth clashed as they wrestled, rolling over and over, rubbing against each other. Sweat prickled their skin and the sand felt rough and gritty.

Rolling back to where their clothes lay scattered, Jack freed one hand long enough to fumble through the pockets of his abandoned trousers, pulling out the lube with a cry of triumph. “Gotcha!” Pinning Ianto beneath him, he flipped up the cap, coated his fingers and reached down to prepare his lover. 

Ianto writhed with pleasure, moaning and squirming deliciously, then suddenly froze. “Jack!”

“Yeah?” Jack’s voice was muffled as he nibbled his way along Ianto’s collarbone.

“This isn’t going to work; the sand’s sticking to the lube! Feels like you’re shoving half the beach up my arse!”

“Told you it was a bad idea, but you wanted to try it anyway.”

“Fine.” Ianto rolled until he was on top again. “You were right and I was wrong.”

“Back to your place?”

“Yeah, I want to wash the sand out.” Ianto pulled a face. “There are some places you never want to get sand stuck.”

Jack laughed. “Look on the bright side, it’s an experience you’ve never had before.”

Scrambling awkwardly to his feet, Ianto dusted the sand off as best he could and shook out his clothes, pulling them on haphazardly and wincing at the uncomfortable grittiness. “Next time, we’re bringing blankets.” He hobbled off up the beach, carrying his shoes.

Jack pulled his trousers on and scooped up the rest of his clothes, floundering after him through the loose sand. “There’s going to be a next time?”

“Yep. I just need to work out how to keep the sand from causing problems.”

Jack smirked; he knew Ianto considered him innovative, but truthfully there was no contest. The young Welshman had a drive and determination to try new things that was unmatched, and when he set his mind on something he didn’t give up just because of minor logistical problems. If anyone could figure it out, it would be him. Jack couldn’t wait to see what he came up with.

The End


End file.
